Inexistente
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Una niña llora la muerte de su padre, cuando siente la calida mano de alguien mas. Un chico que se enamora de la sonrisa de un angel, haciendo imposibles por su felicidad. Existitente e inexistente; Hombre y mujer, Felicidad y soledad. Opuestos atraidos por el destino o quizas casualidad. Pasen pasen a esta humilde historia de drama y amor. Rin x Len.
1. Chapter 1

**"Inexistente"**

Cuando yo nací lo primero que vi fue la lagrima de esa rubia parecida a mí, se encontraba arrodillada ante un pequeño conejo de peluche naranja, con mi nueva y pequeña mano le limpie las lágrimas, mientras en leve susurro pregunte que ocurría… ella entre sollozos me contesto "los que me rodean me odian, no tengo a nadie", sin más le abrase y trate de hacer cesar sus lágrimas, con pequeñas tonterías que se me ocurrían. Y así vi su sonrisa, a aquella a la cual sin más, me volví adicto, prometiéndole sin pensar, que siempre estaría junto a ella y siempre para ella… claro, mientras se me permitiese.

Día a día, Año con año, jugábamos juntos en su gran mansión en que vivíamos, o leíamos, creábamos, muchas veces ella me peinaba, o jugaba conmigo a la casita y sobre todo también cantábamos, pero yo nunca note un irrelevante detalle; hasta que un día estábamos jugando a las escondidillas, cuando a ella se le ocurrió esconderse bajo su cama, para su mala suerte, una nueva sirvienta cerró con llave el lugar. Asustada ella grito y rogo porque la encontraran, pero nadie le hacía caso, entonces la halle bañada en lágrimas como aquella primera vez; sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal, su cabello de alineado, brillaba por los rayos del sol que se escapaban de entre las ventanas, haciéndome sentir una calidez extraña, a la cual seres como yo tienen prohibida, ella había cambiado tanto en estos años, mientras que yo, yo seguía siendo el mismo chico infantil de siempre. Tratando de olvidar mis pensamientos corrí a advertir a la casa del suceso, pero…. todos me ignoraban, como si yo no existiera, si yo no sabía que era… volví tristemente junto a ella, buscando una forma de animarla… pero ella ya no estaba en su habitación…

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras para nosotros; habíamos comprendido mi inexistencia, gracias al regaño de su madre. Haciéndonos saber que para todos lo que nos rodeaban, era algo mal visto. A pesar de todo ella me observaba siempre con una sonrisa alegre, y yo... yo me trataba de ocultar, pues desde el inicio ella jamás de debía de haber conocido. Y mucho menos, conservarme tanto tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba y como cualquier juguete viejo ella se fue olvidando de mí, pues, a partir de que yo me aleje, muchos se acercaron a conocerla, llenando ese hueco que quizás yo había dejado. Cuando me di cuenta, ella me empezó a ignorar, me veía de vez en cuando y se sonreía, eso era lo único por lo que aún existía; muchas veces llegaba con problemas y me los contaba…. pero… nada más, yo ya no era necesario en su vida.

El reloj ya marcaba el final para mi ser… pues, los sueños necesitan a alguien para vivir en el mundo humano, Bien sabía que este sería el final para nosotros; Así que decidí observar su llegada una última vez a través de la ventada. Pero mis ojos ya pesaban para esperar tanto, a pesar de eso, yo quería verla. Entonces, ella se asomó, con aquel que había nombrado tanto tiempo "amigo"; sentí un gran alivio al verla, pero también un escozor en el estómago al notar la presencia de el, se quedaron un rato charlando. Mi respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, sabía que yo no podría seguir más… Muchos dirán "pero tú no necesitas oxigeno o siquiera respirar" pero, para mí, que había estado tanto tiempo en este mundo, se me había vuelto algo vital.

Pude escuchar sus pasos avecinándose, pero también, pude sentir mis piernas desvanecerse, yo estaba muriendo a la luz del ocaso, como la sombra que muere en la noche. Ella abrió la puerta feliz por alguna situación, yo ya me imaginaba cual…Pero, al verme, su sonrisa se tornó en angustia y luego en temor, se acercó a mí, y susurro "que te sucede" yo me limite a sonreír, pero sin percatarme que una lagrima salía de mí, y con mi mano aun por desaparecer, acaricie su mejilla y conteste "no podré mantener mi promesa rin" asustada y con cristalinas lagrimas me pregunto por qué… ¿La razón? yo ya no tenía para que estar ahí… pero me limite a observarla y negar con mi cabeza, Se veía hermosa, Su dorado cabello caía sobre sus hombros un poco rizado de las puntas, sus ojos, sus facciones, toda ella se veía más hermosa de lo que había visto en mi corta vida... pero, antes de morir, quería que su belleza se completara…. "sabes, ahora me toca pedirte un favor, por favor sonríe" susurre antes de desvanecerme. No estoy seguro que ocurrió después… no se bien, si ella cumplió, pero lo que si se es que ella siempre estará en mi corazón…

* * *

Bueno antes que nada, holaa, es mi primer oneshot que hago asi que ojala les guste, si lo se esta corto y un mucho mal explicada pero bueno, jajajaja, fue en un ratito de inspiracion jijiji, asi que espero que les guste y recuerden "Rin y len no son mios y aunque quiera no lo seran solo los ocupe para fines de entretenimiento y sin explotacion sexual (?)" jajaja, bueno ammmm... no se que mas decir asi que byee~~


	2. Irreal

Meh es una versión alterna a la historia original (el capítulo 1) esta vez se explicara todo desde el punto de vista de rin y en cambio de len bueno, su vida nunca fue tan rápida como la del así que es un poco más explicado. Graaacias por el comentario y por la chica que me agrego como autor favorito, historia y más w I`m so happy

"irreal"

Gotas cristalinas recorrían mi cara, mientras mi preciado conejo naranja se encontraba sujeto a mi pecho. Desde hace días no había podido parar mi tristeza, ahora solo éramos mi madre y yo en el mundo, "el" jamás podría volver, ya no tendría a nadie con quien jugar o algún cómplice de mis travesuras, alguien que siempre terminaba discutiendo con mi mama, o con una sonrisa le abrazaba por la espalda, "el" había sido la única persona que había visto que podía hacer sonreír y sonrojar a la dura de mi madre… pero ahora el ya no volvería, lo único que me quedaba era ese conejo naranja que me había dado en mi último cumpleaños… no podía ser posible, yo simplemente quería volver a verlo.

De repente sentí una leve caricia en mi cara, tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas mientras me preguntaba la razón de ellas. La razón era simple… soledad, a mi corta edad tenía una soledad más profunda que el océano o quizás el espacio, desde que me había enterado de lo de papá todos me veían con tristeza como si con su mirada intentaran repararlo todo, como si con palabras lindas y amables pudieran devolvérmelo… Todo empeoro cuando llegaron a saber que "el" me había dejado todo ese dinero que era mucho más frio que sus brazos. "Los que me rodean me odian, no tengo a nadie" sollocé, de repente sentí don cálidos brazos que me rodeaban, mientras me trataba de animar el dueño de aquellos con dulces y graciosas palabras. Hace tiempo que no sentía eso el calor de alguien, alguien que verdaderamente se preocupaba por mí al cruzar mi mirada con él, note que se parecía bastante a mí, su sonrisa, sus cabellos y sus ojos más profundos que el mar reflejaban una inocencia increíble. No pude detener que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, él había comenzado a hacer muecas mientras me sacaba la lengua.

El tiempo paso y él se volvió alguien quien me acompañaba día con día, siempre jugando, cantando, leyendo, le peinaba como yo, creábamos, vivíamos… pero, un día el desastre ocurrió. Una mañana decidimos jugar a las escondidillas parecía divertido y más cuando yo conocía cada rincón de la casa, decidí esconderme en mi habitación bajo mi cama, el mejor escondite para una linda jovencita como yo, tan bueno era que la mucama no se percató de mi presencia y cerró la puerta. Salí inmediatamente de mi escondite, esto no pintaba bien, mi madre se había ido a trabajar y las sirvientas siempre escombraban mi cuarto al final y lo cerraban, espere un momento esperando que alguien me buscara pero, era inútil, otra ves estaba sola y ninguno se encontraba cerca, me oculte entre mis piernas echa ovillo y llore, odiaba ese sentimiento de soledad y como si alguien le hubiera llamado el llego a mi, le observe detenidamente, aun era el mismo chico que me había consolado hace años, con sus rasgos infantiles, sus ojos, sus labios, oh que estaba pensando, sus ojos se mostraban preocupados, me daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero cuando lo iba a hacer el se marcho, no tardo tanto cuando volvió con una cara sin expresión, parecía que miles de preguntas surcaban su cabeza, yo ya sabía su procedencia pero el al parecer no… esa noche dormí recargada de su hombro.

Las siguientes semanas parecía que el aun pensara en su realidad, mi madre me había hablado sobre lo loca que parecía hablando siempre de el, me decía que no era apto para los que nos rodeaban pues eso alejaba a los demás, a mi no me interesaba , el había sido mi luz en todo momento, era el único que siempre que lo necesitaba estaba ahí, yo no me quería alejar, pero a el le pareció razonable desde entonces parecía ocultarse de mi, sus antiguamente bellos ojos oceánicos ahora mas bien parecían un monocromo azul, su toque de inocencia había sido sustituido por un hilo de preocupación, en definitiva ese no era el chico en el que yo confiaba todo.

Paso el tiempo y para mi se volvía cada ves mas fácil seguir mi rutina diaria procurando seguir su juego de indiferencia, aunque era tan dolorosa, poco a poco muchas personas se me acercaron a mi, dando como excusa que antes era muy rara, aunque yo siempre había sido la misma. Cuando tenía oportunidad le sonreía y relataba sobre lo que me ocurría, pero sentía que si le contaba sobre lo feliz que era, le aria sentir mas inútil, así que me limitaba a quejarme.

Poco a poco y sin percatarme alguien entro a mi vida, sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y su voz era hermosa, siempre que le veía me acordaba de ese pequeño chico que me ignoraba, siempre me acompañaba a casa mientras hablábamos de cosas insignificantes de la escuela, pronto llegaría a casa y daría un fin a este teatro de tontos que el había hecho. ya iba a llegar a la entrada de mi casa, cuando el me tomo de la muñeca y susurro un "espera…" me comento que el me amaba y que día a día esperaba poder declararse pero que siempre que yo le veía parecía que veía a otra persona. A pesar de que me dio tiempo para pensarlo yo sentía mis piernas tambalear, era la primera ves que se me declaraban, pero bien sabia que lo que sentía por el no se comparaba con el chico de los ojos zafiro. en cuanto pude me despedí y corriendo me aventure a mi habitación, pero al abrir la puerta…. ahí estaba el, su cabello despeinado atado en una coleta, con un sonrojo notable, y , sobretodo diversas partes de su cuerpo desaparecían… cubrí mi boca, jamás creí que esto pasaría, creí que el siempre estaría conmigo… poco a poco me acerque a el, tenia tanto miedo de lo que ocurría y pequeñas gotas querían escapar de mis ojos pero yo me esforcé en no hacerlo, "que sucede" cuestione, pero brillantes gotas salieron de sus ojos, mientras me trataba de acariciar, pero su calor ya no se encontraba ahí, era como tocar al viento en invierno, tome su mano entre las mías mientras débilmente me susurraba "no poder mantener nuestra promesa" a cual promesa se refería, estaba tan asustada que bien esperaba despertar y poder decir que fue todo una pesadilla y que el se encontraría a mi lado, sin esta horrible e inestable forma. Negué la cabeza, no quería esto, simplemente era el peor final, yo quería dar inicio a una nueva amistad entre los dos, bueno mas bien reiniciar, esto era tan injusto, entonces me pidió su ultima voluntad… una sonrisa mía… como podría sonreír en esa situación, tome su cuerpo ahora esencia y lo abrase, yo planeaba hacer las paces ese día, y simplemente ya no lo podría hacer,¿ porque? se repetía constantemente en mi mente… sonreí levemente y recordé sus ojos profundos como el mar, que parecían que siempre me estarían observando… que parecía que en sus últimos momentos habían vuelto a brillar… 

ñom ñom! bueno espero que les agradara esta versión, no sin antes mencionar "no soy dueña de los kagamine ni vocaloid" TT^TT, hummm… si esto recibe 6 comentarios (de diferentes personas claro) ammm… les dare… dare… un final feliz alternativo bieeeen… hasta a la próxima que debo hacer tarea TT^TT.


	3. Angel

Antes que saber el futuro se debe saber el pasado, así que hare esto un capitulo len y uno Rin uwu… ya que al final esto dejo de ser un One-shot XD asi que pues… será una historia formal jajaja… todo por un final feliz jiji,

En fin comencemos, no sin antes comentarles que Vocaloid no es de mi pertenencia solo lo ocupo por gusto jiji.

* * *

_La poca luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas haciendo brillar las paredes blancas de aquel lugar, las enfermeras se paseaban de allá por acá, con píldoras y demás. Ciertamente los años habían pasado, y ella por fin volvía a aquel lugar en donde había llegado por querer volverlo a ver. La fría y delgada manta era lo único que la protegía, pero eso no le importaba, pues sentía la suave mano de el sobre la de ella, como en señal de apoyo. Una sonrisa se asomo desde la comisura de sus labios, ah, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se conocieron apenas siendo unos infantes y habían sido separados, ahora podían estar una vez más juntos… quizás para siempre._

**Capitulo 3**

"_**Existente"**_

… … … …

_**Primer acto "Angel"**_

… … … …

El reloj despertador resonaba como un golpe para sus oído, tendría que despertar de esa pesadilla, que más bien parecía un sueño comparándolo con la realidad. Otro día mas… simplemente otro día mas en el cual existir… no quería… no quería despertar e ir al colegio un día mas, no quería que todos le vieran lastimosamente y al final solo murmuraran a sus espaldas, pero bueno, esa era la vida que le había tocado.

Perezosamente tomo su uniforme y se dispuso a bañarse. Las gotas resbalaban en su clara piel, y se zambullían en su cabello de sol; hiso una mueca de dolor, cuando sintió las gotas tocar la herida aún abierta de anoche, simplemente quería huir de esa pesadilla pero la vida jamás le dejaría… Después de su baño y vestirse con cuidado para no lastimarse más, se encamino a la escuela. Seguramente su madre estaba trabajando hasta tarde otras ves, quizás no le volvería a ver en 3 o quizás 4 días. Todo dependía del "Trabajito" que tendría estas ves.

En la escuela todo fue tranquilo, desde el día del desastre, ya nadie se le acercaba, y se había quedado en soledad, aunque sinceramente no le interesaba. Las personas solo le buscaban para sentir lastima, y nunca le había agradado eso. Siempre le había gustado no resaltar entre ellos, pero era inevitable y mucho más con su pasado que le seguía.

El timbre sonó, y decido guardar todo lo que había sacado. Aunque no quisiera tendría que volver a su hogar. Una idea fugas e interesante surco su mente… y si, no volvía a su hogar, de seguro su madre no se percataría dentro de 5 o quizás 6 días. Era una magnífica idea, de ese modo quizás podría escapar de ese infierno eterno en el que se encontraba, dejando atrás su pasado y todo lo que le rodeaba.

Se aventuró a ir al parque, ahí siempre había visto personas vivir; Pero entonces unos ojos azules como el mar e inocentes, hicieron interferencia en sus pensamientos. Parecía un ángel, perdió la respiración un momento y se dejó guiar ante aquel ser que se encontraba ante su ser.

-Hola- Murmuro, con una sonrisa que no entendía de donde había sacado.

-Buenos días- contesto con la misma sonrisa el Ángel.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche y en soledad?- pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz, aunque el ángel no parecía estar preocupado per esto último.  
-hablas raro- rio el ángel –mi papa fue por helados y lo estoy esperando – miro a los alrededores y pregunto -¿Dónde están tus papás?-

El silencio perduro por un momento y con una sonrisa dolorosa respondió:  
-Mi padre está en el cielo y mi madre en un momento volverá, está trabajando en este momento-

En ese justo momento, se vio como se avecinaba una silueta quien parecía ser el padre del ángel quien traía dos grandes helados en manos, el ser divino se paró, me miro y con una sonrisa en labios contesto.

\- No estés triste, tu sonrisa es un regalo para el mundo y los demás ¿sabes? pero si en verdad no puedes reír entonces llora, veras que te sientes mejor- De un saltito salió de la escena, yendo al lugar de encuentro con su padre.

Otra vez se encontró en soledad, simplemente odiaba ese sentimiento. Pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, si de verdad quería huir, necesitaba ropa y unas mantas al menos. Se dispuso a volver a casa, grande fue su sorpresa al notar las luces encendidas. Grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar a su madre tirada en la sala sangrando.

-Oh… has vuelto Len…-

* * *

Que, ¿les gusto? ¿Creyeron que era Rin?, Jajajaja dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios owo…. Advertencia esto se volverá más dramático que amm… ammm… Servant of evil…. No no no no tanto XD, y aparte este tendrá un final feliz, lo más posible :3. En fin feliz semana y buenas tardesmañanasnoches jajaja. Bien Xion-chan se despide chao chao.


End file.
